Talk:Sejuani/@comment-25532677-20141206201931/@comment-5077844-20141206210132
she's not a bad pick (especially now that she works again in the jungle), she's just extremely risky and unreliable. Before Preseason, her lack of sustain and minimal tank steroid caused her to take a massive beating from jungle camps. It ddn't help eitheer that Riot sucked out all damage from her W and forced it into Q, the spell you usually only max last or second, which means her jungle clear was really slow and damaged you so much tht mot of the time you'd have to decide between clearing and ganking. If she didn#t snowball ahead, she was basically a weak meatwall and a mobile cc nuke, but nothing more. Also, counterjunglers ruined her day, and the fact that second blue should be given to midlane didn't help either. Sejuani doesn't do much on her own (when played as a tank) she only amplifies her team's abillity to win fights. the greatest engage doesn't help you if your teamc an't follow up with enough damage. Seju blows her combo and is a sitting duck for hte next few seconds, unlike other tanks like Maokai, Braum, Nautilus etc., who consistently apply cc, %damage or defense for their team. Ap mmid Seju is another thing....that#S actually just plain broken and only held back by the fact that waveclearing poke mages are the meta right now, and they ruin your laning. When I say broken, I mean the fact that you have a HUGE ranged damage nuke that basically ALWAYS hits unlesss you fire in the opposite direction, an easy dash followup with even more CC and %HP damage, another "justclickit" Amulti target nuke on E (with a prettygood scaling) and an on-hit burst to finish the job. With DFG and Haunting guise she could murder most common midlaners in a single combo (who's the queen of burst now, Syndra?) Either way, that playstyle is gone when the changes come out...maybe with Lichbane it will still work, but her murder potential is definitely lowered...for the better. Topllane Sejuani suffers from the same probs as jungle. You are potentially strong, bu if you fall behind, you won't recover easily. the changes are a buff for that too, because now that W is your main tool of damage you can save Q for disengaging and use W for farming (lower mana cost) and easy trades (%HP damage on hit). Then there's always AD Sejuani...i wnated to do that once, but i enver got around it...might work better now too...(there's even a video of ADC Sejuani on youtube, it'S hilarious) Support Sejuani i have never tried but I am convinced it would be quite strong with a potent ADC. I mean, support gragasis awesome, and since Sejuani basically does the same there's nothing holding it back. Also, with the changes, if you max W first you become a fearsome beefy damage support that nobody wants to ahve in their face...(especially since you'll often stack helath in the form of sightstone, targon's brace and such which increases your damage even further) Sooo, to sum up. Sejuani is teh goddess of engage with the strongest, safest and best-looking engage ult in the game. However, her downsides are vulnerability to early shut-down, as well as a non-exceptional basic kit which is outclassed by many other champs. Trust me, if she was any more reliable, she would be a top-tier pick, simply because of that ult. Let's just see how the bfufs affect her pickrate